Sting Waspara
Sting Waspara (was(as in wasp without the p)-pa-rah) is a Waspix and one of the servants of Dr Skull. He is a fierce warrior on the battlefield and a tough opponent even for strong, powerful heroes and other villains. He has been Known to take on XL sized heroes and villains at the same time with only a few minor scratches. "Your trapped. Run away and I'l blast you in the back, charge me and I'l slice you in half, jump and I'l slam you to the ground, run left or right and my tesla is gonna zap you." --''Sting to a enemy before he killed them'' "Listen Skull, I will join you but. If you ever lay a hand on my hive, I will break you in half, slowly rip out your processors and make you suffer a very painful death. Do you understand?" --''Sting to Dr Skull as he explains his conditions of joining him'' History Pre-Transformation Hive Days From birth, Sting has spent most of his time in the hive he belonged to which was the Waspara Hive, the strongest Waspix hive on Quatros, this hive is so well known that other creatures on Quatros tend to stay away from them, including major predators like Tundra Tigers. Being a male, when sting was old enough he became one of the hive guards, they are responsible for keeping order in the hive, protecting the hive from the rare attacker and escorting the females when they gather food and resources. Since sting is very quick, the Queen herself wanted sting to be a escorter as speed is a necessity so the females can make it back to the hive and make sure the hive can continue living. Savage Planet Originally, Sting was a ordinary Waspix living on Quatros, until Witch Doctor arrived and captured him when he was escorting a bunch of female Waspix back to his hive, he was then implanted with a shard of corrupted Quaza, at first he resisted the transformation to the shock of Witch Doctor but then was taken over and became his slave. After Witch Doctor was captured, Sting and the other creatures controlled by Witch Doctor had the corrupted Quaza removed by the heroes. After Breakout After the mass breakout, Witch Doctor escaped but was heavily injured from the rioting prisoners forcing him to change his appearance, he also changed his name to Dr Skull to avoid Hero Factory. Dr Skull then decided to go back to Quatros to test a virus he made on the local wildlife. He then captured Sting again but Sting recognised him even if he had changed, Sting was captured and Injected with this virus. This virus transformed Sting into what he is now, the virus also gave him higher intelligence and the ability to talk verbally to others not from his hive. Post-Transformation TBW Forms Standard Form This is Sting's stranded mode. From this mode he can use any of his weapon formats, but in any format he doesn't need to go to standard mode to change formats. In this form, Sting walks on his hind legs but will sometimes fly around as it is quicker. Weaponised Format A This is Sting's melee format. It mainly uses Sting's sharp protrusions and daggers. Usually Sting takes his spare daggers located on his legs and place them in the barrel connecter of the Wrist Mounted Dagger Cannons, creating a long ranged double edged blade. The double bladed version of the Wrist Mounted Dagger Cannons can be used as a scythe by placing the spare daggers in at angle. In his D format, Sting can make interesting uses out of his long ranged double edged blade. Weaponised Format B This is Sting's ranged format. It mainly uses his Hyper Ion Particle Disintegrator Beam Cannons and his Miniature Rocket Launchers. The main wings flip down and under the shoulders to reveal the beam cannons while the panels on the secondary wings fold back to reveal the rocket launchers. While in this format, Sting cannot fly. Weaponised Format C This is Sting's tesla format. TBW Weaponised Format D This is Sting's all-rounder format which combines aspects of his melee and ranged formats. Sting can use a special type of weapon by putting the spare daggers into the barrel connector of the Wrist Mounted Dagger Cannons, making a long ranged doubled bladed sword, he can charge the blades and fire them as lasers, by electrifying both blades at the same time, they can charge to fire a bigger laser. The Wrist Mounted Dagger Cannons can fire the spare daggers as high powered projectiles that could pierce the armour of several heavily defended heroes, or villains, maybe both depending on the mission and if they were aligned. Insect Form Trivia *Sting really likes strawberries *Sting has a soft spot for animals, especially cute ones *Every now and then, Sting gets to visit his hive back on Quatros Category:Inferno Factory Category:Biomechanical